


She Loves You?

by mnemosyne23



Category: Lost
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-22
Updated: 2004-11-22
Packaged: 2020-03-08 06:32:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18889099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnemosyne23/pseuds/mnemosyne23
Summary: Answer to the "Beatles Song Title Challenge" atlost100. Song is (obviously) "She Loves You."





	She Loves You?

Charlie was frowning; the heavy, intense kind of frown that comes from severe concentration.

Hurley sat next to him. "So, what's up?" he asked. "You look like you're trying to pass a kidney stone the size of a cantaloupe."

"Hmm?"

"What. Is. Your. Problem?"

"Oh. I… just talked to Claire."

"…And?"

"And she said she loves me."

"She loves you?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah?

"Yeah. It's a rotten mess."

"Dude… You realize you sound like a dumbass, right? She loves you. You know, you SHOULD be glad."

"I know… Just… Call it misplaced chivalry."

"Why?

"Because I wanted to say it first."


End file.
